I'm not a woman!
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: This is a re-written episode of Dragon Ball GT, ep.7. Summary, what if Goten went with Trunks, Goku and Pan to space to find the Dragon ball's? Yaoi/slash/ I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT
1. Chapter 1

"Hahaha don't take it so harsh," Goku said. "You actually look pretty good,"

"Your skirt matches your hair," Pan complemented, putting her hand on Trunks slumped shoulders.

Trunks pouted, as a light blush spread on his cheeks. How can Pan and Goku do this to him? They didn't even stop to hear Trunks say in this. Why didn't they pick Goten to dress up like a bride?

"Hey Goten!" Goku yelled. "Come check him out!"

"What? No!" Trunks begged, wanting anyone but Goten to see his shame. He'll never here the end of it. He quickly stood up; from the stool he was sitting on, and headed for the window.

"Where are you going?" Pan question, stopping Trunks, dead on his tracks.

"P-Pan!" Trunks scolded.

"Are you guys done yet?" Goten asked as he walked in the room, with a bowl of fruit in hand. 'Damn...' Trunks thought, as he turned to face Goten with a blank expression on his face, when in reality, he's dying from the embarrassment.

"Doesn't he look cute?" Pan asked, in an enthusiastic tone.

"Shut up Pan!" Trunks scolded, his cheeks turning redder as Goten stared at him from head to toe.

'He doesn't look half bad,' Goten thought, gazing at Trunks stomach. His ab muscles are in full view, for anyone to see and admire. Goten furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of someone else gazing at Trunks body. Wait-What? Why does he care if anyone stares at Trunks? He doesn't like Trunks or anything like that, right? Right!

"Goten?" Goku questioned, snapping Goten back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah...well Trunks," Goten began, noticing Trunks embarrassment, "You actually look pretty...what's the word?.. Hot," Goten teased.

"Shut up!" Trunks barked, about ready to yank the wedding dress to pieces.

"Hahahaha, you know I'm just joking," Goten smiled, making Trunks heart skip a beat. 'Damn you Goten!' Trunks thought, folding his arms. He should have never put the damn dress on! What's next? Make up and a wig?

"Now we just need to jazz up your hair a little bit, add some make-up and you'll be the cutest pretend bride in the whole village!" Pan smiled, sitting Trunks back down on the stool.

"What?" Trunks began. "Forget it!" He said, looking away from Goten, feeling rather uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Make up your mind!" Pan shouted. "Do you wanna save the earth or not?"

"...I guess," Trunks said, feeling defeated.

"Good, now sit still while we get the things ready," Pan grinned as she left the room with Goku.

"Mm..." Trunks groaned, slumping down on his seat.

"Just relax," Goten said. "This will be over soon," he smiled, munching on an apple.

"Shut up," Trunks frowned, running his hand over his hair. "You're not the one wearing a dress,"

"Look at the bright side," Goten smirked. "You're the hottest chick in this village,"

"What did you say?" Trunks growled, giving Goten a death glare that was similar to his fathers, Vegeta.

"Uh...nothing," Goten choked. Goten smiled, as Trunks slumped his shoulders once again.

"Oh come on, cheer up," Goten said, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. He looked down at the fruit bowl he had in hand, all that was left was a bitten apple and a banana. Smiling, he grabs the banana and throws it toward Trunks direction. "Here," he says as Trunks, catches the banana almost by instinct. "Eat this," he smiled, as Trunks looks at the banana.

"I'm not hungry," trunks pouted, throwing the banana back at Goten.

"What? But you haven't eaten all day," Goten said, walking closer to Trunks.

"I'm not hungry," Trunks said again. Goten furrowed his eyebrows as he pealed the banana.

"Come on," he says, shoving the pealed banana on Trunks lips. "Just one bite," he smiled.

"Goten I mean it!" Trunks warned, his heart racing as Goten got closer, their chests almost touching.

"You know you want it," Goten Purred.

"If it will make you shut up-" Trunks began, taking the banana from Goten and pushing him away. "-I'll eat it," he finished.

Goten sat up from the floor, rubbing at the back of his head as he watched Trunks take a bite. His face began to heat up as he gazed at Trunks. 'Damn...' he thought, blood dripping out of his nose as he watched Trunks, with admiration, take the banana into his mouth. 'What if that wasn't a banana..." he thought, dirty images coming to mind.

Trunks took another bite of the banana as he looked back at Goten. His faced was flushed, his nose was dripping, his eyes looked lost in thought, and he had a goofy grin on his face. Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked, snapping Goten back to reality.

"Huh?" Goten blinked, rubbing at his nose.

"What are you staring at," Trunks asked.

"Uh-nothing," Goten tried to convince as he covered his nose with his hand.

Trunks once again raised his eyebrows as he took a bite of the banana again. Goten's eyes widened as Trunks took the banana back into his mouth. Trunks, noticing Goten's reaction asked, "What?" once again.

"Nothing!" Goten said. "I swear,"

Trunks glared as he looked down at the banana then down at his dress. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh-you-" he shouted, standing up from his seat, his face completely red, as he unconsciously turned into a super saiyan, "-disgusting little pervert!"

"No-no, it's not what you think!" Goten laughed in fear, as he crawled away from Trunks.

"Why you-" Trunks growled, about ready to blast Goten to bits.

"What's going on here?" Pan shouted, making the two men jump from surprise.

"Pan," Trunks began. "he-"

"No time for explanations," Pan said as she sat Trunks back down on the stool. "We gotta get you ready, change back to normal will yah?" Pan said as Trunks pouted once again, turning back into his usual form.

'Thank you Pan!' Goten thought, sighing in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why me?" Trunks groaned, holding the flowers that were given to him earlier, close to his face. "Oh well, it doesn't get any lower than this, so I guess things can only get better from here," he sighed.

"I hate that you have to do this," Lane, the original bride of Zoonama, said, approaching Trunks from behind. "I'm sorry Trunks," she apologized.

"Oh hey, no biggy," Trunks said, smiling wide for Lane.

"Those flowers really suit you," Goten teased as Trunks glared at him.

"Why you-" Trunks said before being interrupted by Joma, Lanes soon to be husband.

"Goodbye Lane," Joma said. "It's time to go Trunks,"

"Be careful Joma, please," Lane said. "If I lose you I lose everything," she frowned as a woman comes in and approaches Goten.

"Make sure that Trunks takes this to Zoonama's," the woman said, handing Goten a huge bottle with some sort of liquid inside it. "Trust me, it will be easy to cut of his whiskers if he drinks this," she smiled.

"Thanks," Goten smiled.

"Awww, Thank you very much," Pan said.

"Hey, can I try some of that?" Goku asked, liking his lips.

"Absolutely not," the lady scolded. "This strong drink is not for children!"

"But I eat Chichi's food all the time," Goku pouted.

"Prepare yourself Trunks," Pan started. "You're going to have to give the performance of a life time. If he finds out that you're not Lane it's all over!" She growled, making shivers go down Trunks back.

"Oh that won't happen," Trunks smiled in fear. "I really am Lane silly girl," he said in his best feminine voice.

"Trunks!" Joma called. "It's Zoonama, he's coming," he says running back inside the room.

"Remember, stay calm and act girly," Goten said, feeling scared for Trunks. "Don't panic or our plan is ruined-"

"Will you shut up!" Trunks growled. "I know what I'm do-"

"All right, come out my sweet," Zoonama, the giant blue monster who has the power to control natural disasters, said waiting for Lane to appear before him.

"Here we go," Pan said, "now lets stick to the plan, you get him nice and comfy and then we cut his whiskers!" Pan whispered, not wanting Zoonama to hear.

"Lane!" Zoonama called again.

"Trunks, that's your Q," Goku said. Trunks nodded as he ran towards the balcony. Unfortunately for Trunks, since he's not use to wearing a dress, he tripped on his face.

"So much for knowing what to do," Goten sighed, face palming himself along with Pan.

"Lane dear," Zoonama called. "It's Zoonama...Where are you?...Get out here!" he yelled, having no patience. "Or I'll level this whole village with a quake and melt the remains with lava!" he threatened. "Do you here me?"

"I'm up here Zoonama!" Trunks called, earning the monsters attention. Trunks quickly stood up to his feet and fixed himself up, dusting his arms, putting his wig in place, fixing his veil, etc. "You big ugly tub of lard," Trunks hissed under his breath as he placed the flowers closely to his face.

"Did I hear you whispering Lane?" Zoonama asked as he climbed up the balcony. "Keeping secrets from the groom huh?"

"No, I would never dream of hiding anything from you," Trunks said, holding the flowers very close.

"Hmm I can't put my finger on it but there's something different about you today, I think it's your voice," Zoonama said as Trunks gulped.

"Trunks, get more into it!" Goten whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Zoonama asked.

"N-o, I caught a bit of a cold last night, that's all," Trunks lied as he laughed.

'Who's gonna believe that?' Goten thought.

"Oh what a relief," Zoonama said, "I wouldn't want my bride to change a bit," he said, Goten feeling dumbfounded. "Now come close to me Lane, and let's have a look at your beautiful face," Zoonama said making panic come to Trunks and the others.

"Beautiful?" Goten repeated, as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wedding nails are nice, but let me sneak a little peak of you," Zoonama flirted.

'If he lifts this veil it's all over,' Trunks thought.

"Come closer my sweet Lane, stop being so shy," Zoonama said with a little irritation in his voice.

"It's just that I hardly know you," Trunks said, staying in place.

"Don't be afraid silly, I just want to see your pretty face,"

"Uh..." Trunks moaned, not knowing what to say or do.

"Uh-oh this can get ugly," Goku said, sensing someone's power level rise from behind him. He turns around to see Goten gripping onto the yellow curtain, showing a very angry expression on his face. "Goten?" Goku questions in a low voice.

'Pretty?' Goten repeated in his head.

"Something's different about you," Zoonama repeated. "But I can't put my finger on it,"

"Uh i-it must be the wedding dress," Trunks tried to convince, hiding his face with his flowers as he turned around, his back towards Zoonama.

"Hmmm," Zoonama started, eying Trunks from head to toe. Trunks held his breath, feeling rather uncomfortable with Zoonama's gaze. Suddenly, just like Goku, he too felt a power level rising from inside the room. He glanced at everyone in the house.

'Goten?' Trunks thought as he saw Goten's piercing eyes stare at Zoonama. 'Goten...'

"Perhaps you're right," Zoonama said, making Trunks focus on him again. "It's your veil," Zoonama thought as Trunks tried to giggle. "Why not take it off?" Zoonama asked.

'Great, what am I going to do now?' Trunks thought, facing Zoonama, 'I'm sunk!'

"Come on, you're to stiff!" Pan whispered to Trunks. "Be creative for goodness sake!"

"I'm trying!" Trunks whispered back.

"Well you better hurry up and get to it!" Pan continued. "Goten can't take much more of this," she mentioned sensing Goten's power level as well.

"What?" Trunks asked again. "What's wrong with him-"

"What's that Lane?" Zoonama interrupted.

"I...I-I'm dying to remove my veil!"

"Huh?"

"But, it's not proper till we're alone," Trunks smiled, cuddling the flowers close to his cheek. Pan fell on her face from hearing Trunks words, Goku tried to suppress his laughter, and Joma and Trunks just stared with wide eye's and a dropped Jaw.

"Did-Did he just-" Goten was about ready to yell before Goku and Joma tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth with there hands.

"Keep it down!" Joma hissed at Goten.

"Mph!" Goten muffled through Joma and Goku's hands.

"How cute," Zoonama said to Trunks. "What a fine young lady,"

"Oh why thank you," Trunks smiled.

"Come Lane, let's go find some privacy,"

"Priivaffy?" Goten tried to repeat, instead it came out in muffles.

"Control yourself Goten!" Goku ordered as Goten glared at the men keeping him down.

"I know a place where you can let your hair down," Zoonama chuckled, taking Trunks into his arms and jumping off the balcony.

"Tunnnk!" Goten muffled, pushing Joma and Goku off him as he was about ready to follow Zoonama and Trunks. "Oof!" he breathed out as Joma tackled him again. "Where are we going Zoonama?" Trunks asked, his heart racing.

"Where else?" Sunama cooed. "To my little love nest,"

"Eh?" Trunks gulped, shivers running all over his body as Zoonama carried him away from Lane's village.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled, his anger/jealousy already over his limit.

"Trunks will be fine," Pan said. "After all he is a Saiyan, he'll be fine,"

"But-"

"Goten!" Goku scolded, interrupting his son. "Everything will be fine now just stay put or you'll ruin everything," he said, Goten making a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry Dad..." he said, as Joma stood up and helped Goten up as well.

"We know you're jealous and all, but this is the only way to save the village and get the dragon ball," Pan said.

"I guess you're rig- Jealous?" Goten started. "Who's Jealous? I'm not Jealous-"

"Save the pep talk for later," Pan said as she jumped off the balcony, following Zoonama and Trunks.

'I wasn't Jealous, was I?' Goten thought, about ready to follow Pan.

"It's best that you stay here," Joma said, stopping Goten on his tracks. "We can't afford any screw ups,"

"What? But-"

"Goten," Goku started. "Stay here, you'll only get in the way,"

"...Fine," Goten huffed, walking back into Lane's home.

"I'm sorry son," Goku said, before hopping of the balcony with Joma.

-x-

"Where almost there," Zoonama said approaching a swamp.

"Almost where?" Trunks asked.

"To a place where no one will ever bother us again," he cooed. "It's my little secret,"

"Oh, it's ah nice," Trunks tried complement, eying the swamp carefully.

"This isn't it silly," Zoonama chuckled. "Now take a deep breath," he said, jumping into the swamp.

"Mm!" Trunks groaned, keeping his breath inside as Zoonama swam into a cave.

"We're here," Zoonama smiled as he shook the water off his body, just like a dog would. Trunks took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings.

"G-Gosh Zonama," Trunks began. "I-i-i-it's so you,"

Author notes*

Sorry I'm making these chapters so short but I'm just having a little trouble writing this. I'm just making this up as I go. That's the way I write, Review/subscribe please


	3. Chapter 3

'_Let's have a look at your pretty face...' _

"Who do you think you're calling pretty?" Goten huffed to himself, Zoonama's words echoing in his head. "Trunks isn't pretty he's a guy!" he argued with himself, lying down on the ships couch. "Can't he tell the difference between a woman and a man? Gees! How I wish I can blow him to bits!" he growled.

"Giru Giru,"

"Hm?" Goten snapped out of his thoughts, just to see Giru floating above him. "Giru, what are you doing here?" Goten questioned, as he sat up and grabbed the machine in his hands. "Weren't you in Pan's backpack?"

"Giru came to checks on Goten," Giru admits.

"Really? Why?" Goten asked, letting go of the small robot, and swinging his legs off the couch cushions.

"Goten acting different," Giru says.

"What, no I'm not," Goten scoffed, folding his arms.

"Goten power level rising! Giru, Giru"

"What?" Goten questioned, raising an eyebrow, "no it isn't."

"Power level rising!" he repeats, floating around Goten.

"Whatever," Goten says, standing up and stretching his arm and back muscles. "I'm gonna get something to eat," he says as he walks away from Giru.

"Giru, Giru," Giru repeats as he follows Goten into the kitchen.

Sighing to himself, he walks into the small kitchen. The table was full of fruits that the villagers have given them. He looked at the bananas and remembered the incident with Trunks. He giggled to himself as he grabbed the banana and leaned against the counter.

'_What are you staring at?'_

Trunks voice appeared in his head. "Nothing," Goten replied, pealing the banana. "I was staring at nothing," he says, biting the banana.

'_What a fine young lady,'_

Zoonama's voice suddenly said. Goten furrowed his eyebrows, as he continued to eat the banana. "What a pig," Goten mumbled.

'_Trunk's will be fine, after all he is a Saiyan,'_

Pan's voice interrupted. "Well I guess you're right..." Goten says, not noticing that he has finished eating the banana.

"Giru, Giru?" Giru says as he looks around the small kitchen. Who is Goten talking too?

"Trunks is strong, he'll be okay...right?" Goten asked himself as he began to imagine what will happen to Trunks while alone with Zoonama. "What if Dad and Pan loose track of Zoonama?" he asked himself, dropping the banana peal to the ground. "What if Zoonama takes Trunks far way and I'll never him again?" he began to question, his anger and jealousy returning. "What if he forces Trunks to do something he doesn't want?" he yelled as he began to think about Trunks in that situation.

**Goten's imagination**

"_Zoonama, w-what are you doing?" Trunks questioned as he backed up against the wall._

"_I just thought we'd have some fun," Zoonama chuckled as his whiskers brushed against Trunks cheeks._

"_B-But, we haven't had diner y-yet," Trunks gulped, brushing the whisker off his face._

"_Let's skip to dessert," Zoonama said as he rested his hands against the wall for support._

"_B-But," Trunks stuttered as his heart sped up. He trembled under Zoonama as he began to think of an excuse. "I-I wanted to make you something real special-"_

"_I don't care!" Zoonama yelled in anger as he grabbed Trunks hands, with one of his whisker, and raised him up to his face, causing Trunk's wig and veil to fall. Zoonama began to chuckle. "I knew you weren't Lane," he says as Trunks gulped. "But you're much better," he laughed as his free whisker began to explore Trunk's body._

"_No, stop please!" Trunks begged as a stream of tears ran down his cheeks. Zoonama laughed, enjoying Trunks pain and fear. "Goten! Help me!" Trunks yelled. _

**End of Goten's imagination**

"Grrr!" Goten growled in anger as an aura surrounded his body, the ship began to shake. "How dare he touch my Trunks? I'll kill him!" I yelled.

"Giru! Giru!" Giru says as he backed away in fear. "Power level rising! Power level rising!" Giru warned as he flew out of the room.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Goten yelled as he flew out of the kitchen and out of the ship. "Trunks I'm coming for you!" he yelled as he turned into a Saiyan and flew away towards the forest.

-x-

"Lane my dear, you should slip into something more comfortable," Zoonama says as he looks through the woman's wardrobe he has in his cave.

"Oh, can you pick something out for me?" Trunks questioned as he backed away from Zoonama and looked at his surroundings. 'Zoonama's cave is oddly hot...' Trunks thought as he looked though a hole on the wall. "Lava," he says to himself. "Oh great, that means we are inside a volcano," he says irritated, wiping the sweat off his face, smudging his make-up.

'_You actually look pretty hot,'_

Goten's words echoed through Trunk's head. "Shut up," Trunks mumbled as he wiped more of the sweat off his face. 'I wonder why he got so angry...' Trunks thought as he backed away from the lava, his veil and wig falling off with out him noticing. 'He probably thought that I was too weak to handle Zoonama,' Trunks thought, huffing to himself.

"I have the perfect dress for you my sweet," Zoonama says, holding the dress up to show Trunks.

"O-Oh, thank you," Trunks says, looking at Zoonama.

Zoonama's eyes widen in shock as he looks at Trunks. 'Her hair...' Zoonama thought as he looked at Trunk's undercut, lavender hair.

"How pretty, I love it!" Trunks say's as he walks over to Zoonama to grab the dress.

"You there, you're not my Lane," Zoonama says.

"Uh," Trunks questioned as he put his hands on his head, looking for the veil and wig. "Not good," he says as Zoonama steps forward, making Trunks step back.

"Grrr, how dare you, no one tricks Zoonama and lives!" Zoonama says as Trunks stands in battle position. "Grr...But you, you're a different story," Zoonama began. "I can forgive you because you're so cute,"

"Huh?" Trunks say's almost falling to the ground. Zoonama picks Trunks up in his hands.

"What's your name sweet heart?" he asked, flirtatiously.

"I'm Trunksett," Trunks managed to say before thinking 'This guy really needs to get out more.'

Authors notes*

Sorry I keep making the chapters shorter, but hey, I updated :P


	4. Chapter 4

"It was just an ugly old bat, lets not let it ruin our dinner," Trunks cutely smiled after he distracted Zoonama from looking at him pour alcohol all over a plate full of dumpling. He grabbed a spoon full of the dumplings and offered it to Zoonama. Zoonama gladly took the food into his mouth, smiling widely at the fact that his new wife was feeding him. "There's plenty where that came from," Trunks smiled as he grabbed the plate of dumplings and forced the food into his mouth. "Just tell me when you have enough."

"I've had enough Trunksett, I had enough!" Zoonama said, choking on the food.

"Just one more," Trunks smirked as he shoved the rest of the food into Zoonama's mouth, making them fall backwards from the couch. Zoonama was now lying on the floor. Sighing in satisfaction he sat up. "I'm sorry, did I give you to much honey?" Trunks asked, innocently.

Zoonama belches as a red blush covered his nose and cheeks. "Yes, but it was tasty," he says as he slowly stood up mumbling something about feeling good.

'I think it worked, he seems out of it," Trunks grinned, noticing that the alcohol was kicking in.

"Uh...Trunksett," Zoonama hiccupped as he approached Trunks.

"Y-yes?" Trunks asked as he backed away from Zoonama. "What is it Zoonama?"

"I want to have some fun now," Zoonama giggled as he cornered Trunks against the wall.

"What kind of fun?" Trunks asked, not liking where this was going. "Do you wanna play a board game?" he staled.

"No!" Zoonama protested childishly. "I don't wanna play a board game! I wanna take you to bed with me, now come here!" Zoonama growled as he grabbed Trunks body, tightly and raising him up.

"Alright buddy, now you're going too far!" Trunks growled back as he freed himself from Zoonama's grasp, about ready to knock him out.

"Ouch," Zoonama hissed as he backed away from Trunks. "T-Trunksett! You're flying!" Zoonama said in surprise, swaying a little.

"What?...Oh- No I'm not," Trunks smiled as he flew towards Zoonama. "You're just hallucinating honey,"

"I am?" Zoonama slurred as he stepped back and fell on his back.

"Are you alright honey?" Trunks smiled, noticing Zoonama's eyes are getting heavy. "I think you should take a nap," Trunks suggested as he flew around the cave and looking for a blanket to put over Zoonama.

"I don't wanna sleeeeep-" Zoonama pouted as Trunks finally found a blanket.

"Now now, Zoonama, everybody needs there sleep" Trunks said as he put the covers over Zoonama's body. "Now close does eyes and dream."

" I can't sleep," Zoonama smiled. "Not without a lullaby,"

"A l-lullaby?" Trunks stuttered as he heard giggles coming from the entrance of the cave. He turned his head only to see Pan, Goku, and Joma hiding behind a boulder, giggling at the request Zoonama made.

'Where's Goten?' He thought to himself as he looked around for the spiky haired teen.

"Well?" Zoonama slurred, not hearing the giggles echoing in the cave. "Aren't you going to sing to me?"

"Uh well..." Trunks started as a blush spread on his cheeks. "I c-can't sing,"

"Nonsense," Zoonama giggled. "Everybody can sing, just give it a try,"

"Uh..." Trunks started as the giggles got some what louder. "Fine," he huffed as Zoonama grinned widely and got himself comfortable.

Trunks glanced at his friends one more time before he started to sing. _"..I...It's in your eyes,"_ he started_. "...And it's in your smile...It's the way you kiss, it's never been like this before."_ Trunks closed his eyes in embarrassment, making believe that he's alone in his room back at Capsule Corp. _"It's the way you laugh...and all the times we had...it's the way you touch, I never loved so much before."_

"_The phone calls, I never want it to end,"_ he sang as memories of him and Goten came to mind._ "It's like I'm falling in love, over and ...again." _

He remembered how he and Goten use to always play and spar with each other when they were kids, and how they would spend there time talking to each other on the phone.

"_You're everything that my life's been missing and now I can't believe this is happening to me," _

It all came to an end when Trunks became President of Capsule Corp. He's been so busy that he wasn't able to hang out with Goten anymore. They've been seeing each other less and less.

"_Through the good the bad, the happy, and the sad, you won't be away from home, you'll never be alone from L.A. ..."_

Now that he's finally seen Goten after all this time...he feels an odd, tightening feeling in his chest. Goten's matured so much and was well build up...he looked so different since the last time he's seen him.

"..._to Rome_," Trunks finished as a wave of sadness spread through his body. "...Goten grew up so well...without me..."

"Trunks?" Pan questioned, her face very close to Trunks making him snap back to reality and step back. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Zoonama fell asleep and you just kept singing,"

"He did?" Trunks asked as he looked at Zoonama's sleeping self, snoring loudly. "Oh... he did," he mumbled under his breath as his face turned red.

"...Well come on Trunks," Pan said as she grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him to Zoonama. "Let's cut off his whiskers,"

"Okay," Trunks nodded as he watched Joma grab the giant pair of scissors.

"Zoonama, you have turned our joy into sorrow, our day into night, never again will you steal our peace," he said as he cut off his left whisker. Goku and pan laughed at Zoonama's new look as Joma was about ready to cut off his right whisker. "Now for the other half, this is for the childr-"

"Giru, Giru!" Giru suddenly interrupted as he threw himself on Pans arms.

"Giru? What's wrong?" Pan asked.

"Power lever rising! Power level rising!"

"What?" Everyone questioned as the ground suddenly began to shake.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Pan asked, trying to stay balanced

"Uh?" Zoonama gasped himself awake as he looked around. "What's happening?" he questioned, noticing not only the ground shaking, but the new faces in his cave. "What are you people doing in my cave?"

"Trunks!"

"Goten?" Trunks questioned as Goten blasted in the cave through the water hole(don't kno how to explain Dx Water way?), in Super Saiyan form. "Goten! What are you doing here?" Trunks questioned as Zoonama stood up from the ground.

"Who the hell are you!?" Zoonama growled defensively.

"I'm Son Goten, and I came to take back what's mine!"

Authors notes*

How long has it been? lol my bad for taking so long :PPP Lol this was originally a oneshot and its like taking forever xDDDD Review Please! BTW! The song Trunks sang is by Chester See, 'From L.A. to Rome" I dont own the song!


	5. Chapter 5

"Son Goten huh?" Zoonama hiccupped. "I don't know who you are but I'm not gonna let you ruin my time with Trunksett,"

"Oh, He'd never do that," Trunks said trying to calm Zoonama. "These are my good friends,"

"Oh yeah? Then why did he call you his?!" Zoonama growled at Trunks, making him step back.

"T-That's because-"

"Because Trunks is mine-" Goten said, sounding like a child as he appeared behind Trunks and tightly wrapped his arms around Trunks waist. "-and no one, not even you can take him from me."

"What are you doing?" Trunks questioned, struggling under Goten's grip.

"Your mine Trunks," Goten whispered into Trunks ear, making his heart run a mile. "You're no ones bride, your mine."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, shifting a little to the right and turning his head to look at Goten in the eye. "I'm not a real bride you idiot, this is just an act!" Goten, ignoring Trunks words, planted a kiss on Trunks cheek. "GOTEN!" Trunks blushed furiously.

"Get away from my bride!" Zoonama roared as he whipped his tail at them. Goten, acting fast, swept Trunks off his feet, holding him bridal style, and dodged Zoonama's attack. "Damn you!"

"You're making him mad!" Joma yelled.

"Uncle Goten! What are you doing?" Pan questioned.

"Put me down damn it!" Trunks scolded as he freed himself out of Goten's grasp. "Are you crazy?!"

"But Trunks-"

"-Get away from her!" Zoonama yelled as he whipped his tail again, throwing Goten to the other side of the cave.

"Goten!" Trunks gasped as he watched his best friend fall to the ground and debris fall on top of his body.

"Z-Zoonama..." Goten growled as he stood up, letting the pebbles fall from his body.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled as she flew to her uncle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Goten said, his eyes fixed on Zoonama.

"Grrrr you better get out of here or I'll cause an earthquake!" Zoonama warned as he grabbed his whiskers, only to realize that his left whisker was missing. "Huh?! What did you do?!" He screamed as he glared at Goten while still looking for his left whisker.

"Oh, are you looking for that?" Goten smirked, pointing his index finger towards Zoonama's other whisker.

"Gah!" Zoonama cried as he saw his left whisker behind him on the floor, still twitching after it was cut off. "You- You rat!" He yelled as he charged towards Goten.

"Pan look out!" Goten yelled as he carried her out of the way, letting Zoonama hit himself on the cave wall. He groaned in pain, as he rubbed his face.

"Pan," Goku sighed in relief as Goten put her down beside him.

"I'm okay Grandpa," She smiled at Goku.

"Goten! This has gone too far!" Goku scolded glaring at his son.

"Let's go while we still have the chance!" Joma interrupted.

"Not without Trunks!" Goten said as he looked at Trunks. "Let's go Trunks," he said as he extended his hand out toward Trunks.

"No Goten," Trunks said with a straight face.

"Trunks-"

"I'll be fine Goten, just take Pan and the others to safety, I'll try to cut off his other whisker,"

"Oh I see," Goten growled, looking down. "You rather him than me!"

"WHAT?!" Trunks questioned stumbling back. "Okay now I know you're insane- LOOK OUT!" Trunks yelled as he pushed Goten out of the way, letting Zoonama's tail hit him instead; sending him flying to the cave wall.

"Damn, missed!" Zoonama scolded himself as he looked back at Goten.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled as he flew over to him. "Trunks wake up!" Goten pleaded as he shook Trunks body in an attempt to wake him up. "Open your eyes please! You can't leave me!"

"Trunks!" Pan cried as she ran to Trunks body, Goku and Joma following behind.

"How dare you..." Goten trembled as he gently placed Trunks back down and faced Zoonama. "He was my friend, my partner...the one I came to Love," Goten admitted.

"He?" Zoonama questioned.

"...And you killed him...YOU KILLED HIM!" Goten roared, his voice echoing in the cave as the floor shook violently. His blood boiled and his muscles doubled in size as the floor beneath him crumbled. Electricity ran though his body and his golden hair grew by and inch.

"Whoa!" Zoonama gasped in surprise as he stumbled back and fell on his back.

"Goten?" Goku and Pan gasped in surprise as Goten glared down at Zoonama, in his 2nd super saiyan form.

"Killed him?" Joma questioned as he felt Trunks pulse. "But he's not dead," he said to himself as he looked back at Goten.

"Ahhh!" Goten yelled as he flew towards Zoonama and punched him in the jaw, followed by a kick to the shoulder. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled as he launched his fist towards Zoonama's stomach, sending Zoonama flying towards the other end of the cave.

"Goten enough!" Goku said. "Leave Zoonama!"

"But-"

"-Right now we gotta find help for Trunks!" Goku said making Goten look back at his fallen friend.'

"He's alive?" he questioned as he knelt down beside Trunks and carried him in his arms.

"He just fainted," Joma said.

"...Trunks," Goten sighed as he carried Trunks bridal style. 'Thank Kami you're alright,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm..." Trunks groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. 'Where am I?' he thought as he looked around the room. "...I'm in Lanes room?" He said, rubbing at his eyes. "Why am I here?" he asked himself as he placed his hand on his head.

_'I'll be fine Goten, just take Pan and the others to safety, I'll try to cut off his other whisker,'_

_'Oh I see, you rather him than me!'_

_'WHAT?! Okay now I know you're insane- LOOK OUT!'_

"Oh yeah...Zoonama knocked me out," Trunks said to himself, remembering everything that happened. _'Oh I see, you rather him than me!'_ Goten's words echoed in his head. Trunks face palms himself. "That idiot has gone insane all because of this stupid dress!" Trunks hissed.

"Hmm," Trunks heard someone groan.

"...Is someone here?" he questioned looking around the room. He then heard light snoring. Trunks tried sitting up but felt something heavy on his stomach. He looked down at his body only to see Goten fast asleep on top of him. "Goten!" Trunks exclaimed scaring Goten into waking up and falling on the floor.

"Ouch!" Goten groaned.

"You were sleeping on me?!" Trunks questioned, feeling a blush spread on his cheeks.

"You're awake!" Goten smiled as he stood up from the floor and embraced Trunks tightly.

"G-Goten," Trunks blushed trying to push off his friend. "L-let go,"

"I thought I lost you," Goten said as he cupped Trunks chin and kissed him tenderly.

"Mph!" Trunks groaned as he pushed Goten off. "Get away from me!" Trunks hissed, feeling his heart tighten up.

"But Trunks-"

"-I'm not a freaking woman!" Trunks interrupted, his hands were gripping on to the bed sheets.

"What?" Goten questioned, noticing that Trunks began to tremble. "What are you talking about?"

Trunks tossed the bed covers off of himself as he stood up from the bed. He glared at Goten. "Ever since I put on this stupid dress you've been acting like i was a damsel in distress or something," Trunks said turning his back on Goten. "You even went as far as to embarrass me in front of everyone!" Trunks thought back on how Goten kissed his cheek and held him in his arms.

"Trunks..." Goten said furrowing his eyebrows.

"...Just stop acting like you're jealous and over all stop acting like you're in love with me," Trunks managed to say without his voice cracking up. But Goten can still hear the pain in his friends voice.

"Trunks-"

"-I'm going to go change out of this," Trunks interrupted, noticing that he was still in the damn dress. 'I better give this back to Lane before I rip it to shreds,' he thought as he turned around without sparing a glance at Goten and walked past him.

"Trunks," Goten said making Trunks stop at his tracks. "Maybe I'm acting this way because you're right I am jealous and I am in love with you," Goten admitted with a stern voice. Trunks, having heard enough of what Goten had to say, walked towards the door and reached for the knob. "But I'm not acting this way because of your appearance," Goten suddenly said. Trunks turned to face Goten and looked him in the eye. He can see the concern and love in Goten's eyes. "I've been acting this way because the thought of another man taking you-" Goten approached Trunks gently and took a hold of his waist and leaned his head closer to Trunks "-kills me inside."

"Goten..." Trunks blushed. He could feel Goten's hot breath on his lips.

"Trunks I've been in denial about my feelings for a long time... but Zoonama opened my eyes and made realize..." he said, cupping Trunks cheek. "I love you Trunks, and no one, not even Zoonama, will take you from me," he finally said before claiming Trunks lips.

"Mmm," Trunks moaned as he was suddenly pushed against the door. Goten nibbled on Trunks bottom lip asking for entrance. Trunks opened his mouth, letting Goten slide in easily. Trunks wrapped his arms around Gotens neck for support as their tongues fought for dominance. Goten pressed his body closer to Trunks as his leg went in between his. Their kiss became heated and their want became greed. They could stay in this position for hours if it wasn't for the need of air. Goten pulls away and looks into Trunks eyes.

"...H-How long have you felt this way about me?" Trunks panted.

"I don't really know," Goten said leaving a trail of kisses down trunks neck. "But I've admired you ever since we were kids."

"Ah!" Trunks moaned aloud as Goten nibbled on his neck.

"I admired your fighting style," Goten continued as he traced his hands up Trunks shirt. "I admired your confidence... I guess all the time I spent watching you has turned my admiration into love,"

"Ah!" Trunks moaned as Goten bit down on his neck, almost hard enough to draw blood. Trunks trembled in pleasure as he moved his head to side, allowing Goten more access to his neck. Goten sucked on the bitten mark as he pinched Trunks hard nipples. "Goten!" Trunks moaned aloud, making Goten become more aroused. Trunks moaned as he cupped Goten's face with his hands and forced him into another deep kiss.

"Hm," Goten growled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Trunks waist. He slowly began to walk backwards, leading Trunks to the bed as their tongues fought for dominance. He pulled away from Trunks and forced him on the bed.

"Wait Goten," Trunks says as Goten hovers over Trunks and sucked on his neck again. "G-Goten."

"What's wrong?" Goten whispered huskily into Trunks ear. "Don't you like it?" He asked, placing his hand on Trunks hard erection.

Trunks shivers from the contact. "No I just..." He says, a blush covering his cheeks. "I-I've never been with another m-man before-" Goten then kisses Trunks.

"That makes me really happy," Goten smiled making Trunks blush harder. Goten then stripped out of his and Trunks clothing. He kissed Trunks pecks and made his way down to his abs.

"Ah," Trunks moaned as Goten took hold of his erection. He kissed the tip and slowly ran his tongue from the base and all the way up to the head. "Ah!" Trunks moaned as Goten swirled his tongue around the head. "T-Tease," Trunks moaned. Goten smirked up at Trunks as he sucked on the head. "Ah!" Trunks moaned, arching his back. Damn this feels amazing!

"Hm," Goten moaned as he bobbed his head.

"Ah! Goten!" Trunks moaned, jerking his hips up. Goten held Trunks down with his hands as he continued to bob is head. "G-Goten, I'm cl-close ah!" Trunks moaned. Goten pulls away and slowly runs his tongue down to Trunks entrance. "GOTEN! W-what are you doing?" Trunks exclaimed as Goten stretched Trunks entrance with his tongue and fingers.

"It'll be painful if I don't loosen up your ass first," Goten explained as he thrusts his tongue inside Trunks.

"AH!" Trunks moaned. "F-fuck you Goten! I wanted to be the Seme,"

"Sorry Trunks, but you were the one in the dress," Goten grinned as he pulled away from Trunks. Trunks shuddered from the emptiness as Goten hovered over him. "Ready?" Goten asked as he spat on his hand, coating his own throbbing erection.

Trunks heart sped up. "I...Goten...I don't know if I can go through with this," Trunks said, feeling scared for the first time in a while.

Goten furrowed his eyebrows. He lowered his head and kissed Trunks tenderly. "I'm not gonna lie, it will hurt" Goten admitted, "but soon you'll feel the pleasure."

"...Alright," Trunks nodded. Goten smiled as he once again claims Trunks lips. "Hm" Trunks moaned, wrapping his arms around Gotens neck.

Goten separated Trunks legs and placed the tip of his erection on Trunks entrance and slowly pushes inside.

"Nng!" Trunks groaned, as he tightened his hold on Goten.

"Relax," Goten said as he placed his lips on Trunks, trying to distract him. Trunks loosens up a little bit as Goten finally pushes all the way inside.

'Damn, this is unbearable,' Trunks thought as he squinted his eyes shut, trying to adjust. He then felt Goten's tongue thrust inside his mouth and savoring his insides. "But man, he's a great kisser!"

A moment went by until Trunks gave Goten the okay to move. Goten nodded as he slowly pulled his erection almost all the way out and thrusts back in. Trunks groans as Goten continues the slow process. Goten moved in all sorts of angles, trying to find Trunks sweet spot until he heard Trunks moan aloud.

"Ah! G-Goten, d-do it again!" He begged as he pushes against Goten, wanting more. Goten did as he was told as he thrusts his hips again to Trunks sweet spot. "AH Kami!" Trunks moaned as Goten sped up. "Harder!" Trunks begged as Goten agreed. With force he pushes deeper into Trunks, making him see stars. "S-So good!" Trunks moaned. Goten can feel the end of his peek as he kept on pounding into Trunks. He grabs Trunks erection and pumped it. "AH Goten! I'm gonna ah!" Trunks moaned as his climax was near.

"Shout my name!" Goten then said as he bit down Trunks neck.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled as he came all over their stomachs.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted as he came inside Trunks.

He collapses on top of his new lover, trying to catch his breath. Their bodies were both coated in sweat and there hearts were running a mile. After having a moment to calm down a little, Goten pulls away from Trunks, causing him to flinch. He lays down next to him and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"...I love you Trunks," Goten says into Trunks ear.

"...Good for you," Trunks said as he pulled away from Goten and turned his back on him. "Goodnight,"

"Hey, wait Trunks!" Goten says, "aren't you gonna say it back?"

"Later, I'm to tired," Trunks said as he began to snore.

"What?! Don't fall asleep! Trunks?" Goten said, shaking his arm to wake him up. "You're so cruel," Goten huffed as he felt a chill. He grabbed the blanket from the floor and tossed it over his and Trunks body. He wrapped his arm around Trunks body and pulled him close. "Don't think you're off the hook Trunks," Goten said as he fell asleep.

'Geez why do you have to be so stubborn about those 3 words?' Trunks thought as he felt a blush on his cheeks. He carefully moved to look at Goten and smiled. He kissed him on the lips, softly, and rested his head on his chest. He eventually fell asleep.

XxXMeanwhileXxX

"Why do they gotta be so loud!" Pan exclaimed as she covered her ears, her face was as red as a tomato. "The walls aren't exactly sound proof you know!" She yelled.

"I think their done," Goku said as he munched on an apple.

"Finally," Pan said, putting her arms down. She walked towards a couch and laid down. "What a long day,"  
>Pan said. She looked over at her grandfather and noticed something odd in him. "Are you okay Grandpa?"<p>

"Hm, what?" Goku asked, breaking out of his daydream.

"You looked somewhat dazed or something," She explained.

"No I'm okay," Goku smiled. "I was just thinking about my first time with Vegeta-"

"-What?!" Pan yelled. "You and Vegeta are a couple?!"

"Well not at the moment, he's still mad at me for leaving him to go train Uub," Goku said sadly. "But his moans are louder then Trunks thats for sure-"

"Eww Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she flew out of Lanes home and towards the ship.

"What? I was just saying," Goku smiled as he thought about his lover Vegeta. "You wont stay mad for long,"

A/N

:D Good? BAd? I know I suck . lol Trunks is so stubborn like his Dad XD wont even say I love you and shit XD So yeah.

THE END!

Or is it the end?!

..

nah its the end XDDD

review please lol


End file.
